In a typical wireless portable communication device, a common data application using a common data service available across multiple wireless operator's networks, such as BlackBerry™, instant messaging (“IM”), multimedia messaging service (“MMS”), and/or push-to-talk over cellular (“PoC”) available on Internet and/or a private network, is loaded at the manufacturer. Such wireless portable communication devices are shipped to multiple wireless service operators who require the use of different data authentication credentials for the common data application. For example, in a Code-Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) 2000 1× Radio Transmission Technology (“1×RTT”) network, where 1× refers to a single radio channel, for a third generation (“3G”) mobile system, a network access identifier (“NAI”) is used for a point-to-point protocol (“PPP”), and in a General Packet Radio Service (“GPRS”), an access point name (“APN”) is used for a packet data protocol (“PDP”) contexts.
For a particular wireless service operator, a specific data authentication is generally hard-coded into the wireless portable communications devices allocated for the particular wireless service operator as an operator customization. This method is the accepted practice in the industry, as it is highly desirable from a user's perspective, and obviates any need for the user to maintain knowledge of data authentication credentials. For example, an APN specifying a wireless bearer path for e-mail over one wireless service operator would be different from an APN for e-mail over another wireless service operator regardless of the fact that these wireless service operators may use the same server on the Internet. With local number portability laws in certain jurisdictions, such as those in the United States and European Union, subscribers are now allowed to switch wireless carriers while retaining the same telephone numbers in some circumstances. Generally, the local number portability relates to subscriber identification module (“SIM”) lock for Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”) and GPRS networks, or Mobile Directory Number (“MDN”) access as compared to International Mobile Subscriber Identity (“IMSI”) in CDMA networks. However, with the prevalence of data centric wireless portable communication devices, some subscribers may wish not only to retain the current telephone numbers with a new wireless service provider, but also to continue using the same wireless portable communication devices and its data applications with the new wireless communication service provider.